


Hermione's Furry Little Drabble: Episode 3

by Gandalfs_Beard



Series: Hermione's Furry Little Drabbles [3]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), DoA Xtreme2 (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfs_Beard/pseuds/Gandalfs_Beard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is tired of playing Dudley's zombie-shooter video-games, and finds something with a little less killing and gore in it. Nymphadora Tonks is intrigued.</p><p>Scene from Hermione's Furry Little Problem turned into a drabble for the International Fanworks Day Challenge 2015: "What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?"</p><p>This drabble is Safe For Work and kids! But Fair Warning: the Full-Length work-in-progress is <i>not at all safe for work or kids</i>... ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Furry Little Drabble: Episode 3

Dora felt a little tingle when she entered the parlour and saw the video game images on the flat-screen. 

Susan was trying different bikinis on the red haired model. Harry chortled at the extremely jiggly breast physics.

“She does look a bit like you...” Hermione giggled.

 _“Hermione!”_ Susan groaned, blushing. “I’m not _that_ big...”

“Go on Susan,” Hermione begged, “Try her bunny outfit and take some pictures of her in the jungle area.”

“Budge over Harry, I want a go at this...” Dora grinned and took a turn, trying different swimsuits on the sexy model with mauve hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, just in case it isn't apparent, Nymphadora Tonks is NOT into dudes in the fic--though she might make an exception for (Fem-Soul!Metamorph-Trans!)Harry... ;-)


End file.
